


Not Like That

by TheZ1337



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Armitage Hux, Brendol Hux's A+ Parenting, But In The Non-Sarcastic Way, Classroom Sex, Community College, Drinking to Cope, Drunk Sex, Internalized Homophobia, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Leia Is A Bitch, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Public Hand Jobs, Rough Sex, Tattooed Ben, Top Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZ1337/pseuds/TheZ1337
Summary: After a series of semi-public sexual onslaughts by Ben Solo, Armie is left confused but determined to pursue their relationship. After one amazing night, Armie thinks that their budding relationship could work. But that's only until Ben stops responding to his texts, and finds another partner. Armie grows desperate, and sad. For Ben, the saying, "It's not you, it's me" is true in every sense of the word.





	1. Week 1

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. This has a happy ending like all my fics, so hang in there! I promise it gets better in the last chapter.

In the first week of Biology 101, students were paired off in to teams of two. At the community college level, the professor wanted to make sure they had somebody to double check their answers for the Introductory quiz, so the professor could get a sense of how much knowledge the students were bringing to class.

Armie, unlucky for him, was partnered with one of perhaps the most intimidating, angry looking guys he'd ever met. The guy was broody, with a scowl on his face. When they all got up to change seats to sit with their partners, he hadn't even gotten up. So Armie slung his messenger bag over his shoulder, and went to sit with the guy.

He had a broad chest and didn't uncross his arms until they were handed a shared copy of the quiz. Even then he was silent, clicking a pen as everyone around them began to talk quietly with each other, to confer on the correct answers. So Armie too, spoke up.

"I'm Armie."

"Ben," the guy said. Dark hair fell in his eyes in the most dramatic way and Armie wanted to laugh at how stereotypically emo he looked. But he was intimidated by the full double-sleeves of tattoos, spotting one creeping up just under the neckline of his shirt.

After that, Armie worked in silence. He filled in a few answers and the guy, Ben, filled in a few others. They didn't talk.

At the end of the 55-minute class, they each put their name on the top of the page, and Armie turned it in. Ben was gone before Armie could see where he went, though as he exited the building, he thought he spotted the large tuft of wavy black hair get in to a very nice, red pickup truck.


	2. Week 2

It was nearly a week later before he saw Ben again. He was walking away from a locker he'd rented, so he wouldn't have to lug around all his Introductory course books. He'd just closed it and taken a few steps when Ben came up to him, grabbed the scruff of his shirt and shoved him into the wall.

"What the-" He was cut off by a vicious set of lips bruising a kiss in to his own. "Oh," he moaned in to the kiss, with the realization that Ben wasn't about to punch him in the throat. So he kissed back, moaning again when Ben wrapped a demanding, hard hand around his waist, hard enough to bruise.

_Finally_ , Armie thought. _Someone willing to take charge_. So he wrapped his arms around Ben's shoulders, and let the man grind him in to the wall.

His thigh was pressed hard up between Armie's, and Armie ground back, taking the opportunity to twist fingers through Ben's luscious hair. It was so damn soft, he must use coconut oil on it or something. And he smelled good, clean and a bit like leather from the black jacket he wore.

"Take me somewhere," Armie muttered.

"No," Geezus, he'd forgotten how deep Ben's voice was. Grumbly and gruff, Armie's stomach leapt at the thought of it.

He reached down, because if this guy was intent on dry humping him against the wall of their college, he was going to  _have_ to reposition himself. So he did, reaching into his pants and pulling up his erection. This would hurt, the dry humping, but he'd been going through such a dry spell after he and Poe broke up that he was absolutely not going to complain.

Ben thrust, humping into him, and finally broke their kiss. Armie covered his mouth with a hand, releasing Ben's shoulders as Ben kissed at his throat, lips parting and lapping over a large swath of skin. He sucked hard, biting down and Armie gripped his arm, already on the edge.

Christ, the grip Ben had on him was hard, one hand on his waist still bruising five imprints there, the other on the back of his neck, holding Armie to him even while he was pinned to he wall. Armie folded into Ben's embrace, resting his chin on Ben's shoulder as he chased his orgasm.

It bubbled up easily, staining his boxers, hidden from view and slicking him down. Armie gasped quietly, body rigid as he creamed himself like a god damn teenager. Just as soon as he was done, Ben let him go.

Armie fell to his knees, panting for a few seconds before leaning forward with hands on his thighs, breathing hard. When he looked up, to his surprise, Ben was simply  _walking away_. "Incredible," Armie whispered. He wanted Ben to touch him so bad; and the way he'd gripped him was so perfect.

Armie groaned, falling forward until his hands were on the tile floor. "Fuck," he whispered, trying to pull himself together. Then he reached up, and touched the growing bruise on his neck. Technically, that had been assault and Armie knew it. And now, Armie was even more afraid, and turned on by Ben, than before.


	3. Week 3

****Tuesdays were excruciatingly long. Armie's first class was at 9:10am. After that, he had another class, then a three hour break for lunch. His last class would get out just after 6pm, and then he'd have to call his dad and wait for him to pick him up. Or take the bus, but that would make his commute nearly 45 minutes.

He was in the bathroom washing his hands after he'd eaten lunch, with plans to go to the library. Maybe he could get ahead on some of the chapters for his Classical Lit class, he figured.

He turned, drying his hands on a paper towel when the door opened. The lock on it clicked and that made him look up. He dropped the paper towel from his hands in shock as Ben came at him full force, and Armie had every intent of kissing him despite how terrified he was.

Ben slammed him up against the cold tile wall, and took his face in both hands as he kissed him hard. His lips were all passion and fire, and he tasted vaguely of mint and sunlight.

Without warning Ben hoisted Armie off the ground with two hands on the backs of his thighs, thumbs pressing into the crease of his ass. Instinctively Armie wrapped both legs around Ben's waist, and locked his ankles in place. It happened in a whirlwind. One second Armie was kissing Ben, the next Ben had unzipped Armie's pants and pulled him out, and was roughly sucking at his neck.

"Oh fuck," Armie said on a winded breath, fingers once again tangling in Ben's hair. God did he really look like that much of a twink, that somebody could see him and just  _know_ , he wondered? Apparently.

He moaned quietly, glad Ben had locked the door. He gasped when Ben poured some lube on his tip, unaware he'd even opened a small plastic package of it. "Cold," he whispered, trying his best to grind his hips into Ben's as Ben held him up.

"It'll warm up," Ben muttered, his body weight the only think keeping Armie up as he had one hand under Armie's ass, the other wrapped around his cock. 

Armie tossed his head back, careful not to hit the back of it on the wall as he got the hair out of his eyes. Then he moaned louder, unable to stop himself. "Feels so good."

"You feel good," Ben responded, gruff and coarse. Then Ben bit down, nibbling on Armie's throat in the way Armie loved. 

"I'm gonna come," Armie whispered, leaning his head on Ben's shoulder as he clung to his shoulders. Ben growled in response, obviously beyond talking at this point. Somewhere, Armie knew Ben had to be aroused too. Maybe this time he'd let Armie suck him off or something.

Ben shifted his hand, so that he was jerking upward into Armie's shirt, obviously to control the mess.

"Ah-" Armie's thighs twtiched as he came, panting and digging his nails into Ben's jacket. He had to be sweating in that thing, Armie figured, but he showed no signs of it..

Armie inhaled a shaky breath when the last of his orgasm subsided, and then Ben dropped him. Armie gasped, falling to the ground, barely catching himself as he crumpled.

Then, just like before, Ben left him, flipping the lock on the door and walking right out. Armie was left stunned with his jeans around his knees, and his cock still out. This had to stop, what the hell was Ben's problem?


	4. Week 4

After some sleuthy investigation that involved a day of mild stalking, Armie discovered that Ben had a night class Thursdays. Most of the rooms would be closed but unlocked for the janitors, so it would be the perfect time to ambush Ben.

Just as he was walking down the hallway, Armie grabbed him. He snatched Ben in to a room, and shoved him in to a wall in what he'd intended to be a rough kiss. But all it got out of Ben was a half smile as he kissed back weakly, and a mocking laugh.

"Oh so you're the one taking charge now," Ben muttered, not putting his hands on Armie, or doing anything stop him. Armie rolled his hips into Ben's, but got no reaction.

"Yes, I'm the one in charge." Ben hummed in approval, and just stood there. Unmoving, uncaring, like he didn't even register it was Armie, the man he'd technically assaulted  _twice_ , kissing up all over him.

So Armie fell to his knees, unzipping Ben's pants as he went. "Mmm, I like that idea," Ben hummed above him.

He pulled Ben out, almost relieved he didn't have a deformity. After all, that could be the reason he'd only stroked Armie off and ignored the own bulge he must have been left with.

No, Ben was all man and half hard with a trimmed tuft of black hair. Armie could work with half hard.

He swirled his tongue around Ben's lips to tease him up, lips forming an O over him. He gripped Ben at the base but held his hand there, tasting the slightly saltiness of his skin. He'd spent all day wearing the same boxers and black jeans, and he smelled distinctly male in his musk.

Ben hummed again, and when Armie slipped further over him, he let out a quiet, "Fuck."  _Good_ , Armie thought. It was about time Ben was the one writhing and moaning during one of their secret liaisons.

Armie bobbed his head, his hand working at Ben's base now as he used some of the spit that he was conjuring up to dribble down his full length. He let his mouth water too much, not being as tidy as normal because he  _wanted_  Ben to feel him in his pants later, his boxers damp from Armie's spit.

Ben ran a hand through Armie's hair, brushing back the orange locks he'd taken care to comb. Armie kept a check on his hand, noting they were only swiping over his bangs as he sucked. Armie looked up, able to see just the shadow of pleasure on Ben's face in the low half-lighting of the room.

"Wait," Ben said, thumb sliding down under Armie's jaw to lead him back. But there was absolutely no way Armie was letting go of his cock, so he only backed up as far as his tip, then swirled his tongue around as he waited for whatever instructions Ben was going to give.

"Relax, I'm gonna- I want to fuck down your throat." That was new, and exhilirating. He'd never had anyone explicity tell him, or ask him to do that. They just sort of... did. But after the rough way Ben held him and kissed him, he was glad Ben was setting boundaries for them, and not getting too carried away with his aggression.

So Armie relaxed, opening his throat and balling a thumb up in his fist to suppress his reflex. Ben held his head, like he had when he kissed him in the bathroom, and bent his knees a bit for flexibility.

Then Armie relaxed his lips and his throat, and Ben thrust forward slowly, testing the depth. Armie let Ben thrust down his throat, making quiet gagging noises as his throat slicked the tip of Ben's cock.

"You're so damn sexy when you're on your knees," Ben whispered, slowly throat fucking Armie, until he was finally able to shove all the way down, and Armie twitched back. Ben was so deep Armie was definitely going to puke, or atleast die of choking on dick.

"Relax," Ben purred, holding him there, Armie's nose buried in the tuft of black hair, his spare hand not trying to keep his dinner down gripping tightly to Ben's waistband.

After several seconds, Ben let him go and Armie sputtered, coughing though not coming off his cock entirely. Then Armie continued what he'd been doing earlier, though he was faster now, bobbing his head and twisting at Ben's base that was now perfectly slick for Armie.

Above him Ben began groaning quietly and he sounded almost angry as his knees undoubtedly grew weak. Several more minutes of sucking and Ben finally spoke up, "Fuuuck."

Armie twitched as he felt Ben come hot and salty down his throat, choking it all down as his chin dribbling with spit down onto his shirt and blue jeans. Atleast he was headed home after this, while Ben would have to sit through an entire class with his boxers soaked in spit and come.

Finally Armie relented, slurping up what he could, though not really putting his heart in to it. "That was amazing," Ben whispered, immediately shoving himself back into his boxers and zipping up as if afraid someone might see.

Armie got to his feet, smugly smirking at Ben and wiping himself up with the backs of his hands. "Good. Now next time maybe you can take me home."

Ben laughed once, almost cruelly. "You wish," he said, and shoved Armie a little too roughly to be playful. Then he shouldered his backpack, and walked out the door, again leaving Armie stunned, though this time with Ben's taste on his tongue.


	5. Week 5

Armie had had enough. He waited for Ben by his truck, which was definitely the red pickup he'd seen after their first class together. He stood with arms crossed, shoulder bag on his hip, and glared around angrily. It was another Thursday, and he watched as Ben crossed the parking lot from his night class.

His pace seemed to slow as he got closer, obviously seeing Hux lingering nearby. Then, with a bit of determination in his face, he continued his approach.

Ben unlocked the car, not saying anything as he got up in to the drivers side. Armie yanked open the passengers side door, and hopped in.

"What are you doing?" Ben snapped angrily.

"I'm going home with you."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No, you're  _not_."

"Why?"

"Because I don't fucking want you to."

"No, but you want to fuck with me in public."

That seemed to shut him up, and Ben growled low, and angry at him. It made Armie's stomach twitch, just hearing that animalistic sound coming from such a hunk of a man.

And today, Ben looked good, really good. Clean black jeans over black on black converse, a short sleeve shirt of some band Hux had never heard of but that showed off more of Ben's tattoos, and a watch with a thick leather band. Even his hair looked flawless after spending all day in class.

"Get the fuck-" Ben leaned over, arm barely brushing over Armie's stomach as he reached for the door handle. He pulled on it, and the door swinging open halfway. "-out of my truck."

"What's your problem?" Armie sneered, now angry with Ben. He was literally throwing himself at Ben, and now Ben wanted him to leave? It was unreal.

Ben didn't respond, putting a hand on the steering wheel and the manual shifter. He sighed hard, staring straight ahead, and it was obvious he was done with the conversation. Armie gawked.

"Fine," he slipped out of the truck and slammed the door after him. Ben didn't even wait for Armie to step clear of the truck before he started it up, and put it in reverse.

Armie stood dumbstruck as he watched Ben back out of the spot. Then he put it in gear, and drove right out of the parking lot without looking back. Armie was pissed.


	6. Week 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where things heat up, folks! I know its a longer chapter than the rest, but there's a reason for that.

Then it happened, _again_. Armie was at his three hour lunch break, in the library doing some research. He needed two print sources, so he was knelt down in the English Literature section, scanning for a reference book.

He didn't feel it when Ben knelt down behind him. It was only when felt the hand grab his crotch, and the hand close around his throat that he even knew Ben was there.

Ben squeezed hard, too hard and Armie reached up, hitting hands on the back of his head until he heard the voice. "Did you miss me?"

_God yes_ , but also _, God no_. Ben slid his knees forward, until they were right under Armie before he pulled Armie back against his chest. Armie was pulled back so far that his knees went up in the air, and Ben easily got a hand under his waistband.

"Because I missed you," he whispered into Armie's ear. "I missed your mouth," he tilted Armie's head up and to the side, slobbering into his mouth with a messy kiss that Armie wanted to suck on.

When Ben let him go, he hissed, "You're such an asshole," body bent in an uncomfortable shape.

"But the best kind," Ben retorted.

"Let me go," Armie whispered, even though he was technically being assaulted, and they were in a library where anybody would hear if he cried out.

"Let me do this," Ben leaned down, nibbling on Armie's neck that hadn't gone without a bruise for weeks, "And I'll let you come home with me."

"Fuck," Armie whispered as his body responded to the stimulation. "Fine," he griped, giving in.

That was when Ben reached in to his back pocket, and ripped open the packet of lube he'd brought with his teeth. He dribbled a little on Armie's cock after Armie pushed his pants down further, before Armie let his head rest on Ben's shoulder as Ben stroked him.

Armie reached his hands up, lacing them together through Ben's hair, resting on the back of his head. He let himself indulge, not having to do a damn thing as this guy, who was pretty much still a stranger, jerked him off.

While in his lap, he could feel Ben's erection against him, threatening against the back of his jeans. He hoped Ben would stay hard for the rest of the day, until the end of Armie's classes just so Armie could be satisfied in knowing that Ben had to suffer the way he suffered.

At the thought of suffering, and what Ben was going to do to him later that night, Armie let out a quiet moan. Immediately his hand went up to cover his mouth, quieting himself in the library. His moans turned to whines as he began to grind against Ben's thighs, fucking up in to his hand as Ben twisted.

A few minute later Armie was panting and to his horror, coming all over the books he was supposed to be using for his research. He bit back a moan as Ben bit into his neck, his hand covered in lube and semen as he slowed. Armie let out a quiet whine, finally letting his hand fall from his mouth, and the other from where it had tangled in his hair.

Immediately Ben slid away, and stood up as Armie fell, landing on his back on the carpet. He looked up as Ben towered over him and the bulge in his pants was so  _prominent_. Ben shouldered his black backpack, almost sneering down at the sight of Armie on the ground.

"What time do you get out of class?"

"5:30"

"Be in the parking lot at 5:30."

"Alright," Armie said, the vision of Ben gone and Armie was left to stare up at the pocked ceiling tiles.

* * *

It was exactly 5:35 and Ben's truck was nowhere to be seen. Armie glared, arms crossed. This was ridiculous. Armie was going to file a report with campus security if Ben wasn't here by 5:45. He couldn't keep doing this, jerking Armie off and then just fucking leaving him. Now  _that_  was some seriously fucked up mind games.

Then it was 5:36 and some headlights appeared at the end of the parking lot. Armie glared hard as the truck came in to view, and it finally got close enough for Armie to see the red paint. He uncrossed his arms, face softening, almost surprised Ben had actually shown up. He wondered if Ben had the last half of the day off; maybe he'd gone home to jerk off after he'd attacked Armie in the library. The thought made him grimace.

Ben stopped in front of him in the passenger loading zone, and Armie heard the car door unlock as he walked up to it. He got up into the cab of the truck, and buckled his seat belt. He looked at Ben, who looked stalwart, then looked away, and smirked as Ben pulled away from the curb. Armie was bubbling with excitement.

During the drive they didn't talk, Armie was barely even sure if he breathed at how excited he was. They drove through some back streets, not above 25mph, for which Armie was almost surprised. Ben with all his tattoos and rock band tees seemed like the type of guy who'd broken the law before, so speeding would be nothing for him. Armie was even more surprised when they turned off a two lane road in to a residential area with very nice, very expensive looking houses.

They pulled in to the driveway of the third house, the truck bumping up the sidewalk and coming to a quick stop. Armie looked up in awe. "What?" Ben said, turning off the truck and getting out. Armie followed suit. "Did you think I lived in a trash pile or something?"

"I'm not sure," Armie answered, staring up at the two story house with a three car garage. Inside, it was even nicer with a large chandelier hanging over the entryway, and a spiral staircase that lined one wall. Armie followed Ben up the stairs, eye wide as he saw the amazing artwork that he could only assume was expensive that hung from the walls. He noted a distinct lack of family photos on the stairwell as they went up to the second floor.

Ben led Armie to a room that was unmistakably his. Posters of death metal bands with their faces painted white, and spiked gauntlets, lined the walls and ceiling. He had a large bookshelf against one wall, and a bed pushed in to the corner was draped in, to nobody's surprise, a black comforter. It was a good size, bigger than Armie's twin bed, anyways.

Ben locked the door behind them, and pushed Armie towards the bed in a lippy kiss. It smelled good, clean and like Ben but with the after scent of laundry detergent. The high ceilings made the space feel roomy as he followed Ben's silent directions. When his calves hit the bed, he fell back, and Ben crawled on top of him. He kicked off his sneakers, laying back on what felt like a very expensive down comforter. The pillows his head landed on were floppy too, and he reached his hands above his head in a familiar gesture.

"Handcuff me," he whispered, and Ben broke the kiss. He looked amused with a sly grin on his face.

"What makes you think I have handcuffs?" Ben said.

Armie paused, thinking about it for a second. "I dunno, you just seem like the kinda guy who'd have handcuffs."

"And you don't seem at all like the kind of guy who wants to be handcuffed." But Ben reached over, opening the bottom drawer of his nightstand to reveal a set of typical steel handcuffs.

"See, I knew it," Armie said as he peeled off his shirt. It felt good laying on a foreign bed, surrounded by someones unfamiliar knickknacks. It gave Armie more of an insight into Ben's life, his love of music apparent.

Ben cuffed his wrists together, then pulled them taut with a hand on the chain between so Armie's body was stretched out over his bed. He ran a hand down Armie's stomach, concave in its slope with ribs protruding. His lips ghosted over Armie's, and Armie followed as Ben tilted his head to the side. He wanted to know what Ben was going to do to him, was about to ask when Ben seemed to preempt the question.

"I'm giong to fucking wreck you," he whispered.

"Please do," Armie purred, rolling his hips up into Ben's.

With a quiet chuckle, Ben let the handcuffs go. He sat up a bit, bracing himself over the bed with one hand, the other reaching in to his pocket to pull out a cell phone. He flipped through it, Armie watching, wondering. Was he going to take a picture or something?

Just then, some music started playing and he put his phone on the nightstand, turning it up a bit. "Nirvana,  _of course_."

"You know Nirvana?"

"Everyone knows Nirvana, Ben."

Then Ben rolled them over, making Armie squeal until he resting on Ben's chest. Ben began to kiss him again, hands roaming over Armie's back until one arm wrapped tightly around him in a bear hug.

Armie lay on him with a leg on either side of one of his thighs that raised off the bed, rubbing in to his groin. He was giddy with anticipation as he draped his arms around Ben's head, still cuffed, and returned Ben's hard kisses.

Ben broke the kisses to nibble on Armie's neck, and Armie moaned in response, right into his ear. Ben's hand trialed down the plane of Armie's back, exploring in a controlling manner. "God you're so fucking small, I could just-" with two hands on Armie's waist, he was nearly touching fingers to fingers.

Then he hoisted Armie up, making Armie squeal as he readjusted his position, deposited into Bens lap as Ben sat up. Ben's hands trialed down from Armie's waist, to his waistband, and a quick snap had the button undone.

Ben rolled them over, Armie landing with a quiet "oof" on his back again as Ben pulled off Armie's pants. "I've been waiting for this for too damn long."

"Me too," Ben said, tossing Armie's clothes across the room.

"Why didn't you pick me up sooner, then?" He asked as Ben got undressed.

"I couldn't be sure."

"Sure what?" Armie asked, watching as Ben peeled away his protective layers. The hint of tattoo he'd seen a few times peeking out from under Ben's shirt was attached to a massive tribal piece on his shoulder. He was covered in tattoos, a foreign authoritarian symbol on his other shoulder, and more works of art that twined down to his wrists. If Armie wasn't handcuffed, he'd touch each and every single one.

"Sure that you liked me back, or anything."

"Well I feel like it's obvious, after I didn't report you."

"It wasn't obvious," Ben said, pulling out some lube and a condom from the nightstand, before rolling back onto the bed with Armie.

"But it was obvious I was gay?"

" _That_ ," he said, brushing Armie's legs apart so he could get between them, before he was kissing at his neck again. "-was very obvious."

"Wow, thanks," Armie rolled his eyes. He supposed it could be worse; he could be closeted. He tilted his head to the side, allowing Ben easier access as Ben sucked a mark into his skin. Ben was propped up over him, warm cocks resting together between them. He thought he heard Ben groan as they touched, soft skin growing stiff with the sensation.

Finally Ben rolled them on to their side and drape one of Armie's legs over his hip. Then Ben slicked his fingers with the lube and Armie shifted his legs, to allow easier access.

Ben's fingers were strong and demanding, pushing Armie's cheeks open with pinkie and thumb, while his index finger probed. Armie draped his cuffed hands over Ben's shoulders, and busied himself with lippy, deep kisses. Ben's hand that wasn't probing Armie was pinned under him, his hand resting on Armie's lower back and thumbing over warm skin.

Ben circled Armie's wanting hole, warming it the area before he entered. When he finally pushed in, Armie was quiet. He knew the routine, knew the familiar intrusion his body would initially be unwilling to accept. But he gasped when Ben, almost immediately added a second finger, and Ben chuckled cruelly in to their kiss. Armie pouted, half to be funny and half because it felt uncomfortable, but Ben only used the opportunity to snatch Armie's lower lip and duck on it.

By the time Armie was ready, he was softly sighing into Ben's mouth, and Ben was catching every single breath. Armie arched his back to follow as Ben pulled his fingers out, and Ben traced a long line with lube slicked fingers over Armie's balls, right through them and up to where his tip was dotted with precome. Then he unlocked himself from their tight embrace, and shoved Armie's hip to get him to roll over.

"Fuck," he whispered quietly to himself.

"What?" Armie asked, rolling onto his stomach, and going up to all fours automatically.

"Nothing."

Armie rolled his eyes; cryptic as ever. But he glanced over his shoulder, back at Ben, and saw him quickly and quietly opening a small, square packet. Armie watched as Ben concentrated, rolling on the condom over the tip before hungrily eyeing Armie as he rolled the rest down to his base. The thought made him smile, that Ben was taking time to actually  _look_ at him.

Behind him, Ben's chest was dotted with pink, visible underneath his tattoos and all the way up to his collarbones. His hand was nearly shaking as he put it on Armie's lower back, and he licked his lip nervously as he held himself in position. Slowly, he prodded forward, testing the resistance.

He slipped in and let out a quiet groan, mirroring Armie's own quiet gasp. Armie was weak for this, and fell to his elbows, head hanging low as Ben slowly pulled out, only to push back in.

"I'd almost forgotten-" Armie moaned, each out thrust hitting him perfectly, "-how good it... felt."

Ben too seemed to give in, and he fell onto the bed over Armie, one hand on the comforter to keep him propped up slightly. He gave Armie a few good, slow thrusts, before he rested his forehead down between Armie's shoulder blades.

Armie's eyes blinked open, and he couldn't help it when he spoke up, almost disappointed. "Is that it?" Ben growled at him in response, and Armie was met with the slap of Ben's thighs against his ass and a hard, sharp stabbing deep down. Then his hands were dragged forward, Ben forcing him to stretch out over the bed, and twisting all the way in to him.

That sharp pain made Armie twitch and stop talking, though as Ben dragged himself out, Armie moaned load and unrestrained. Then Ben's hips snapped forward again, making Armie hiss. "Do you like that, hard and deep?" Ben's voice was grufp, like he was trying to keep quiet, and Armie nodded as best as he could.

"Yes-" he choked. Then Ben wrapped an arm around his waist, Armie's cock bobbing against it and he started to hammer deep, and unrelenting. He was barely pulling out as Armie buried his face into the pillows, moaning while every nerve in his body sprung to life. He could almost feel his gut welling up, the heat of Ben on his back making him sweat and boiling his blood.

Ben kept him there, imprisoned in his embrace until Armie could barely think. His cock curled up, desperate to be touched and he gasped, "Please-"

Ben slowed, stopping only when he was pressed all the way down, making it difficult for Armie to breathe. So he gasped, "touch me. Touch-" His request was disturbed by a labored groan as Ben wrapped both arms around Armie's waist, and pulled them over into a slow roll.

As if he had practice with this, Ben quickly positioned Armie's legs on either side of Ben, bent at the knees. Then he pushed Armie with a hand on his back, forcing Armie to sit up, then down right on his cock. "Oh fuck-" Armie whispered, falling forward with both hands, still cuffed, on the bed. He moaned and nearly fell forward on his face, but managed just barely to keep himself up as he began to ride Ben.

He didn't need to face him to know what he was doing, to feel his closeness. Especially when Ben slapped Armie hard on the ass, making Armie yelp.

"Shhh," he hissed, and Armie fell forward onto his elbows. He had almost no muscle strength, and Ben was, perhaps intentionally, making him exhausted. "Somebody might hear you."

"Wh-" Armie couldn't even ask, too unfocused to really comprehend the fact that Ben was barely 20, and yet lived in what some would describe as a mansion.

"You don't think I live alone, do you?" Armie fell all the way forward, moaning languidly into the sheets as he twerked his ass onto Ben's cock. He couldn't stay up, he couldn't stay awake in conscious thought as he began to breathe in time with his motions.

Ben slapped his ass again, making Armie's cock twitch; he was so on the edge. His stomach ached, and he could hear the blood roaring through his ears. His motions stuttered, picked up, then stuttered again. He couldn't keep going, exhausted and already nearly spent.

"Come on, you can do better," came Ben's demanding voice. Ben reached around and spread a wide palm over Armie's chest, forcing him to sit up. Then the instruction moved as Ben reached up and twisted his fingers into the back of Armie's hair, jerking his head back just enough to keep him upright.

"Ride me harder," Armie jumped up and down as best he could, thighs burning and slick with sweat against Ben. He tried to shift his knees wider, so he wouldn't be able to sit up so far but he was out of breath, and lost. His hands were pulled up to his chest, having no leverage to use except for his overworked thighs.

Armie tried to say Ben's name, just as Ben let his hair go and placed his hands under each of Armie's ass cheeks. He helped, lifting Armie up and seating him down at the same time he began to thrust his hips, meeting Armie halfway and he ripped his own name from Armie's throat.

"Ben..." Armie couldn't keep it up. He let himself fall back, falling completely limp but Ben caught him. Immediately he rolled them onto their sides, spooning as Ben made sure not to break contact. Armie reached his hands up over his head, resting them behind Ben's as he laced fingers through his hair and Ben pressed his lips to Armie's ear, trapped in his embrace.

He fucked hard into Armie until Armie was trapped in the fetal position, moaning a wet gaping mouth and leaving any consciousness behind. He was going to come and it wasn't going to be pretty, but he was completely immobile and overwhelmed.

Finally Ben wrapped a hand around Armie's cock that was slicked with come and some leftover lube. Ben whispered, "Fuck, cum. Fuck, cum- Armie-" Armie jerked back hard, stomach spasming as he finally found his release.

With each thrust he sputtered out white and creamy streaks, dollops painting Ben's black comforter like bleach. Behind him, Ben growled in to his ear and throbbed bigger and harder than before. Armie's come mingled with all that was already on his cock, making it even more slippery and painful when he was empty and Ben was still stroking him. Ben sputtered to a halt, as if he knew Armie had come. Or maybe...

Slowly Ben created space between them, cool air flooding Armie's sweaty back and backside. Ben reached down with one hand, controlling his exit, and Armie realized Ben had come too, which was almost a relief. He heard Ben hiss when he was pulling off the condom, and watched as Ben reached over him to drop the condom over the side of the bed before he came to rest at Armie's back again.

But he kept some space between them, his cock probably just as worn out as Armie's. Armie placed his hands against his chest, moaning quietly in the afterthrows. Diligently, Ben reached over and pressed the little button below the lock, and the handcuffs instantly fell free. Ben tossed them across the room haphazardly, then breathed onto the back of Armie's warm neck, sounding just as exhausted as Armie felt.


	7. Week 7

Graciously, Ben had walked Armie out to the uber that he'd requested. They didn't kiss on the sidewalk, which was just fine. Armie didn't take Ben to be an actually publicly affectionate guy, just a freak who liked to do it in secret, while in public.

Armie told Ben he'd see him in class on Tuesday, Ben mumbled a "sure, whatever." Armie wasn't sure if he was soured or not towards Ben when Tuesday came around.

But when Ben didn't show up to class, Armie went down to the on campus computer lab and made some copies of his notes just in case. Maybe he could get Ben to pay him back he thought, though it didn't really matter. Then drove over to Ben's house in Brendol's white sedan after class, hoping to catch Ben at home and glad when his red truck was in the driveway.

Armie was about to ring the doorbell when he suddenly heard shouting from inside. Two voices were yelling, not even trying to hide the argument they were having. Armie stepped aside, slipping behind a tall bush and hiding around the side of the house, though he was still within earshot as the two voices approached the front door.

The door opened, and he could hear Ben arguing with a woman.

"Don't you dare get in that truck-"

"Fuck you, it's my truck." Armie listened as the voices carried on to the front lawn, flattening himself against the side of the house.

"It's  _my truck_ , I pay the insurance for it," Leia said.

"I bought the damn thing." Now Ben was opening the drivers side door, and Armie wanted to run out to him and tell him not to drive while angry because he could get in an accident.

"If you leave, I'm calling the police and saying you're driving drunk."

"You do that," he sneered.

"All this because of some textbooks, when are you going to grow up Ben?"

"I told you I picked them up! They were late. I picked them up the day they arrived at the bookstore. What more could you want?!"

"Well if you'd have ordered them sooner, you wouldn't be FAILING English Lit!"

"I'M NOT FAILING!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. Armie jumped, stunned at the reaction. Ben was always so quiet, and now, hearing him screaming at his mother, Armie was a little bit afraid. "I have a C, a C is not failing!"

"I want you to be an A student, Ben!"

"You got C's and now look at you!"

"I got C's and worked my ass off to get where I am. You don't even finish your homework until right before class starts!"

Ben scoffed, "Fuck you."

"Don't you dare-  _don't you dare!"_  She screamed, and Armie heard the door to the truck close, a second before Ben revved the engine.

"I'm calling the police!" She screamed at Ben. Armie listened as Ben pulled out of the driveway, put the truck in gear, and sped off down the street.

"I'm calling the fucking police on him this time," he heard Leia say as she went back inside, and slammed the door. Armie was frozen on the spot, confused and at a loss for what to do.

He'd never, ever thought Ben truly had anger issues. But now it was clear, with how controlling his mom was and how obviously she'd pushed his buttons, that there was a lot he didn't know about Ben.

Just when Armie was thinking of sneaking back to his car, since there were probably nosy neighbors watching this whole scene, he heard the garage door opening.

A nice, blue sedan pulled out of the driveway, backing onto the street before it zoomed off in the opposite direction of where Ben had gone. Armie remained perfectly still, watching the car drive off. As soon as it had turned down the end of the street though, Armie ran to his car, throwing down his messenger bag and digging around for his phone. He started the car, and wrote out a text before he pulled away from the curb.

* * *

_Hey, wanna hang out? Got some notes from Bio._

_Not rn, whatcha doin later?_

_Nm, u?_

_Wanna come to a bonfire with my friends?_

_Sure._

* * *

Just after 9pm Armie pulled up to a bonfire on the beach. He couldn't be sure it was Ben and his friends, but he'd made a pass by once and had heard what he classified as rock music coming from an SUV. He pulled up next to it, and was grateful to see a black tuft of very familiar hair seconds before he cut his headlights.

Armie grabbed the six pack of beer from the passenger seat, and put his keys in his pocket. He debated locking the car door, but thought better of it. Ben's crowd was probably a bit rough and tumble, and Armie didn't want to come off as too stiff.

He was, of course, a fairly relaxed individual. But he was clean cut in a nice black long sleeve shirt (the only one he owned) and plain blue jeans. He wanted to appear normal, though able to mingle with Ben's crowd.

Armie spotted Ben on the opposite side of the bonfire, and made his way over. One person looked up, a girl with two nose rings, but he ignored her, setting his eyes on Ben so everybody would know he wasn't just some random stranger walking up.

He walked up behind Ben, feeling a bit awkward, so he brushed a hand on his arm, and the two people Ben was talking to glanced up, making Ben realize someone was behind him. He looked back, a wide grin crossing his face that was starkly different than any expression Armie had ever seen on him. He looked relieved, and also very drunk.

"Hey, you made it."

"Yeah, I brought beer too," Armie held up the six pack.

"Great!" Ben plucked one right from the pack, and Armie blinked a bit incredulously. He cracked it open with his own nearly-empty beer bottle, and handed it to Armie as the bottle cap landed somewhere in the sand.

"Oh, uh, thanks," Armie smiled a bit wider, glad Ben hadn't just felt like he could help himself to one of the beers, even though Armie would end up sharing most of them.

"No problem, you can just put it," he motioned towards the ground, "Anywhere. We don't really have a spot, and somebody," he turned his attention back to one of his friends, whose head was half shaved, "forgot to bring an ice chest."

"I'm sorry dude, but it's cold enough anyways out. Hi, 'm Mitaka," he held out a hand. Armie set down the sick pack and took his hand.

"Armie, nice to meet you."

"This is Thanisson," Ben introduced them. Thanisson, who was shorter than either Ben or Mitaka, didn't shake his hand, but he muttered a quiet, "hey."

Mitaka sized Armie up, and he actually watched as he looked him head to toe. Then Mitaka took a swig of his insurance. "So how do you two know each other?"

"We're in Bio together," Ben said slyly, with a shrug of the shoulder.

"Oh cool, I heard that class is a bore."

"It's not my favorite," Armie spoke up. He couldn't really be sure if Ben's friends knew he was gay, but he had an inkling that they did. Especially over the course of the one beer he drank, when Ben's friends seemed very open towards Armie adding to the conversation and were mostly a liberal group of rag tag twenty year olds.

By the end of Armie's drink, Ben had pounded three beers and was swaying. Armie nudged him, to get his attention, "Maybe I should take you home," he offered gently, barely a whisper.

"You know," he said, pondering and wavering. "That might be a good idea."

Armie left his beer with Ben's friends who said they'd "take good care of 'em," and helped Ben to the car. Once inside and safely buckled, Armie put the car in drive, and got them onto one of the highways that would slingshot them right to Ben's house.

In the car, Ben put his seat back, spreadings his legs as he made himself comfortable. He put a hand up to his forehead to rub his eyes. "Where's your truck, by the way?"

"Ah I left it at Mitaka's house, my mom threatened to have it impounded."

"Oh," Armie said, pretending he hadn't heard the conversation. "That's kinda shitty."

"Yeah, she is kinda shitty," Ben slurred, head wavering from side to side as they walked back to Armie's car. Silently, Armie wished he had some water to give Ben to help him sober up a little bit. "You're pretty... pretty not shitty though."

Armie couldn't help but laugh, and Ben switched subjects almost immediately. "How'd you like the party?" he asked as they got in the car, and Armie pulled back onto the road.

"It was fun, I like your friends."

"Really?" He seemed genuinely surprised.

"Yeah, they were really nice."

"Let me guess," Ben said, reaching over to pinch gently at Armie's shirt. "This is the only black shirt you own."

Armie scoffed, a smile crossing his face. "So what if it is?"

"I appreciate your attempt to fit in."

"I didn't want to stick out."

"You still did."

"What? How?"

"Your hair. You should dye it, ya know. You'd look good with a wine-red color."

"I'm not dying my hair. Wait, you don't like it?"

"I love it, are you kidding?"

Armie's heart swelled. Maybe drunk Ben wasn't a mean Ben. After the shouting match he'd heard, he'd almost been afraid of what mood Ben would be in when he first saw him drunk. But now he could see the creases of sadness on the edges of Ben's mouth as his blood shot eyes opened and closed slowly.

"So you got drunk because you and your mom had a fight?"

"Yeah... oh fuck," he groaned, flattening his hand on his forehead. "You're probably going to have to meet her, I don't think I can walk on my own after this."

"That's okay, I don't mind."

"I hope you're ready, she's the wicked witch of the-" Ben burped, "west. Oh I think I'm going to puke."

"You're not going to puke," Armie put a hand on Ben's that was in his lap, and Ben smiled lazily, squeezing tight.

When they got to Ben's house, several of the lights were on. Ben groaned at seeing that, and Armie pulled up to the spot he'd parked in earlier. He turned off the headlights, then the ignition as Ben glared at the house.

"You ready?" Armie asked. Ben didn't look at him was he put his hand on the door handle.

"Are you?" Then he was up and out of the car, making his way slowly up the front walkway. Armie followed, opting to leave his shoulder bag in the car since the notes he'd brought Ben would still be there tomorrow.

He caught Ben, just barely, as he almost fell over. Armie wrapped one arm around his waist, letting Ben drape his other over his shoulders, and they went up the walkway together. Once at the door, Ben pushed it open without knocking, half his weight against Armie, though Armie didn't really mind.

Inside, a stern looking woman was talking frantically on her cell phone, wearing a tailored suit and kitten heels. She stared at them as they walked in, and spoke into the phone. "Never mind, he's home."

She hung up, glaring daggers at them both. Ben waved weakly at her, "Hi mom, I'm back," then he groaned, and Armie led him towards the staircase that lined the far wall.

To Armie's surprise, Leia didn't say anything. She just glared, and Armie finally tore his gaze from her as he led Ben up the stairs. They walked up together, hip to hip, Armie staying silent as they ascended.

Ben led Armie to his room, and Armie deposited him on the bed before going back to close the door. "Lock it," Ben mumbled, rolling over onto his side.

Armie locked the door, then walked to Ben and started to help him get undressed. He looked like a whole lotta mess, with eyes puffy and red, lips slick with saliva as he fell in and out of lucid thought. He managed to get his shirt off all by himself, and when he started kicking off both pants and boxers, Armie helped him.

"Can you- can you get me a water? I need-"

"I'll get you a glass of water, you just lay here," Armie said, pulling back the comforter so Ben could get under it.

"Thanks," he said as he pulled the comforter up to his chin, and smiled that lazy, drunken grin Armie had seen on him earlier. "It's been a long time since someone tucked me in," he muttered. Armie smiled, and leaned down to place a kiss on his temple.

"I'll go get you water, then I'll be right back."

"Will you stay the night?" He asked in the same slurred speech as the rest of the words.

Armie straightened up, smiling softly at Ben who was quickly passing out. "If you want me to."

"I do want you to, come back soon."

Armie's smile grew broader, before he went to the door and forced himself to wipe it off his face. He unlocked the door, and went back downstairs where Leia was still standing in expectation with her arms crossed. Armie felt sheepish in her domineering presence.

"I'm uh, Armie," he introduced himself nervously.

"I assume you're the reason my son came home drunk?"

"No, I uh, I actually was late to the party, apparently."

"Riiight," she said, obviously not believing him.

"I just need, um, some water? For him?"

She motioned down a hallway, and Armie could see the corner of what he assumed was a marble island in the kitchen. "Well I'm glad someone else is here to take care of him. Tell him  _not_  to throw up in the bed, hmm?"

"Sure, will do." Armie was instantly terrified of Ben's mom, scampering off to the kitchen to fill up a glass with water.

When he got back upstairs, Ben was snoring quietly, rolled on to his side and facing the center of the bed. Armie put the water glass on the nightstand, and made sure to lock the door before he pondered what to do for pajamas.

Technically, Ben was naked under the blankets. And with no pajams in sight, and still feeling a bit too nervous to snoop through Ben's drawers for something to wear, Armie slowly stripped off his clothes.

He crawled in to bed with Ben, coming up from the foot of the bed since it was pushed into the corner. He got in under the covers, and Ben seemed to stir, only enough to get Armie to face away from him, before snuggling in close. He draped an arm over Armie's waist, the other under the pillow.

"Make sure not to puke in the bed," Armie muttered, not sure if he should say it or not.

Ben inhaled, nuzzling his nose into the back of Armie's neck. Quietly, teasingly he whispered, "No promises."

* * *

Armie awoke in the morning to an unpleasant sound. He glanced over his shoulder, then rolled over to see Ben's private bathroom door closed, and the definite sound of Ben retching.  _Atleast he made it to the bathroom_.

He looked over at the clock, squinting. It was just after 8, and Armie couldn't remember the last time he slept that late. "I guess missing one class won't hurt," he said, shrugging to himself.

Just then he heard the toilet flush, and heard the sound of a faucet running. Armie lay back down, and several minutes later Ben came out of the bathroom, smelling like stale beer, but also like mint toothpaste.

He slid in to bed, humming quietly as he caught a quick glimpse of Armie's naked form. "This is nice," he hummed, and Armie tangled his arms together with Ben under the covers.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better. Just popped some aspirin, and now that there's nothing in my system so I should be fine."

"Well that's good. I guess you're not going to your classes today?"

"Nah, wouldn't be able to focus. Plus, I have you here," he leaned in, but Armie leaned away from the kiss. Ben smiled like he had a secret, "I brushed my teeth."

"But still, yuck."

"Fine," Ben said, and abruptly he rolled over on top of Armie to nibble his ear. "I can kiss other parts of you."

Armie hummed, running a hand through Ben's hair that definitely smelled like beer, and campfire. "I wouldn't mind that."

The morning was quiet, Ben's hands less demanding, less hard on his skin than before. He pushed back the comforter as he went, messy black hair only growing messier by the inch. Finally he ended up between Armie's legs, gently kissing at his half-erect cock. Armie reached down, and pushed back some of Ben's hair for him, tenderly tucking some locks behind his hear.

Ben hummed, "Thank you," while staring at his cock like he was trying to memorize it.

"You're welcome," Armie said, in as sweet of a voice he could muster. Then Ben slipped his lips over Armie's tip, and Armie let out a quiet sigh as he arched in to the contact. It quickly became clear that, while Ben had experience with most other things, he had little technique when it came to this.

Armie didn't mind, he'd catch his stride eventually. For now, it was nice to wake up next to someone, and have that someone take care of him. He was just sinking below the feeling when there was a knock on the door.

"Ben, are you up?" Ben paused, eyes opening to look up at Armie. Then he looked back down, and resumed bobbing his head.

"Ben, I need to talk to you," came Leia's voice, and more knocking. Ben slipped his lips off of Armie who was, by now, a burgeoning red color.

"Go away, I don't want to talk," he called out from between Armie's legs. Armie remained completely still, listening, head tilted slightly to the side. Were they about to get caught?

"We need to talk,  _right now_." Then a pause, "It might be good if you sent your friend home, too."

Ben sighed in defeat, head bowing. With lips so close to Armie's tip, he leaned down and kissed it, just under the dip on the underside. Armie twitched, before Ben leaned down further, sucking a kiss into the base of his cock just above his balls.

Then he sat up. "You stay here," he said, before getting out of the bed and dropping the covers back over Armie. Armie pulled them up to cover his chest in case Leia walked in.

"But she just said-"

"You're not leaving until I finish that job," he said sternly, digging through the bottom drawer of his dresser to reveal a pair of, to no ones surprise, black pajama pants.

Armie watched, his arousal growing deeper at the sight of Ben's hard muscles and tattooed arms. He even spotted a tattoo on the back of Ben's right calf that he hadn't noticed before. If he didn't get kicked out of Ben's bed, he promised to trace all of Ben's tattoos with his tongue. Or atleast, the ones he wanted to.

"Okay," he said, and Ben walked to the door, unlocking it after he took a deep breath. Then he stepped out of the room, and closed the door behind him.

Armie lay tucked in Ben's bed for several minutes, finally having some time to think to himself. It made sense now, why Ben was like  _that_. Why he was so angry and broody, it was obvious he and his mother didn't get along. He wondered what happened to Ben's dad, but knew it wasn't really the time to ask. He looked around the room, and didn't see any family photos, just a mashup of print outs of his friends tacked to a board above his desk.

Armie smiled, and settled in. He could get used to having a boyfriend, pulling the sheets up to smell them once. He could get past Leia, and Ben's black clothes, and even blacker music. He might even tolerate him painting his nails black, if he stayed in school. Armie smiled to himself, not really sure if awake-him would approve of black nails.

He was drifting, thinking about everything they could do for the rest of the day, since he definitely wasn't going to class, when he heard yelling. He looked over at the door, sliding wholly under the covers, just so that his head was peeking up out of them. The door burst open, Ben standing in all his glory, shouting.

"-not fucking leaving-"

"Then I'll call the police and have you-"

"You do that-"

"Escorted out of my-"

He slammed the door in her face, and locked it. On the other side, Leia started pounding on the door, screaming something. Armie watched as Ben approached, looking winded, though relieved.

"God she never stops talking," he said as he slipped under the covers, his hands instantly on Armie's hips.

"It sounds like you two have a pretty bad relationship."

"Oh you noticed that did you?" Ben asked, pushing the blankets aside again as he slithered down towards the end of the bed.

"I might have noticed something-" Armie sighed, Ben suckling on his base where he'd left off. It wasn't quite as romantic before, now that Ben was wearing pajamas, and that Leia was screaming at the door.

"I put that lock on there myself you know," Ben spoke up, one finger reaching up to press at the dip in Armie's tip in a tease. "She wanted to remove my door last year, so I put a lock on it instead."

"I bet she was pissed."

"Oh she still is," Ben laughed, leaning down to suckle on Armie's tip. Armie sighed again, hands on his stomach. The screaming died down, and Ben reached up a hand to lace his fingers with Armie's. Armie stretched out, languid under dark grey sheets and the black comforter, as Ben swallowed him down again.


	8. Week 8

They met at a cafe, Ben actually taking Armie up on the offer to get a coffee. He felt a bit shy as he sat across from Ben, a hickey not very well hidden still on his neck from the previous morning. And Ben, well, it was weird to be out in public with a guy dressed like Ben sitting across from a guy dressed like Armie. Armie was all soft blue jeans and a green shirt, while Ben was all black, dripping in ink from head to toe. If he noticed any stares though, Ben said nothing about it.

He sipped a coffee, black, which Armie teased him about. "Black, really?"

"What? I add sugar." Armie rolled his eyes, sipping a hot tea as Ben continued. "I'm surprised you didn't get one of those unicorn frappe things."

"Oh please, I'd never. Way too much sugar, even for me." He sipped again. This was nice, it was almost like having a boyfriend. They hadn't talked about their relationship after Armie spent the night. And Ben was definitely not the kind of guy to show public displays of affection. But they texted almost constantly, and were making plans for the future, like a date to the movies and dinner. Armie crossed his ankles together and tucked them under his chair.

"What about your family? You never talk about them much," Ben said. Armie shrugged.

"Not much to tell. Just me and pops. Mom gave him custody when I was three, she was never around much."

"What I'd give to have a mom that's never around much." Armie shrugged. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's okay," Armie smiled. "I'm sure it'd be a nice vacation for you not to a momster around."

Ben's smile grew wider, and he nodded. "True."

They sipped their respective drinks at the campus cafe, each speaking quietly over the background music. When they were done, Ben almost kissed Armie as they parted, almost hugged him too. But that was the only time he seemed to look around, to notice people might be staring. So he shyed off, settling with a casual, "See you later," before they departed. Armie was texting Ben again before he even got to his next class.

* * *

When Ben cancelled their date on Friday night, Armie wrote it off as nothing more than a schedule conflict. Then Ben cancelled a Sunday study session at the library. The next week, Week 9, Ben sat across the room from him in Bio. Armie was worried, unsure what Ben was doing, so he confronted him after class, in the parking lot.

"Hey, what's up?" Armie asked, referring to  _them_.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why have you been avoiding me," Armie was still hopeful that there had been a misunderstanding.

"I haven't been avoiding you, I've just been busy."

"Yes you have. You sat all the way on the other side of the room for bio."

"I got in late, there were no seats."

"Yes there were."

"Armie-"

"Ben. Tell me what's going on."

"Nothing's going on, I'm just busy is all," he went to open the door to his car, and Armie did one of the bravest thing he'd ever done. He stepped forward, and pushed the door shut.

"Tell me. You know you can tell me whatever."

Ben laughed nervously, not at all genuine. "I don't know what you want me to say. We had fun, and now I'm just busy doing other stuff."

"Busy doing other stuff? You mean other people?"

"No, not other people, just- stuff."

"Ben, what's going on? One day you're nobody, then the next day your hands are down my pants. Then we spend the night together and now, this? I don't get it."

"It's like I said Armie, we had fun. Now there's other stuff I have to do."

"Other-" Armie choked.  _We had fun. **Had**_. He took a deep breath, disbelief and shock bubbling up. "Other stuff..."

"Yeah," Ben nodded, a mocking smile on his face. "Now if you'll move over, I have to go." He opened the door to his truck, and hopped in.

Armie took a step away, realizing Ben had just broken up with him. He gasped, taking another deep breath as he stared at Ben in disbelief. Ben started the car engine, and Armie took a step back away from the car.

Then Ben backed out of the space slowly, and didn't even turn to glance at Armie as he put it in gear and drove away. "Oh my god," Armie whisper, and fell to his knees. He put a hand over his mouth, the realization that Ben didn't want him hitting like a ton of bricks. "Oh my god," he whispered again, squeezing a balled fist up tight against his stomach.

He leaned forward and abuprtly wretched, one hand on the hot asphalt as the nausea of heartbreak came suddenly. He puked out his guts, gasping for air as he looked around for help. But he was alone amongst a sea of parked cars, more alone that he'd ever felt before.


	9. Week 9

Armie was beyond being consoled. He'd sent Ben a few texts, asking to meet up and talk about this, or telling Ben he missed him. All went without a reply. In bio that week, Ben looked like he'd moved on, not even looking like he was pretending to ignore Armie. Armie was crushed.

He was in a haze, and even though it was only the beginning of their relationship, it still hurt. Armie realized that maybe he'd liked Ben more than he originally thought he would. It hurt even worse when Armie turned a corner and he saw Ben, perched there, over some brunette.

He was kissing her, having atleast a full head of height on the girl. His hand was on her cheek, softer than how he ever usually held Armie, and he was kissing her with all lip and tongue. Armie could even  _hear_  the slurping noises as Ben kissed her. He leaned in to her with his other hand on the lockers, and the girl looked... perfect. Atleast for him.

She wore all black with half her head shaved, and big doc martin boots on her feet. Armie choked, tears instantly welling up in his eyes. So  _this_  was the reason Ben had cut everything off between them. It all made sense.

The lack of showing affection towards Armie in public, avoiding touching him in front of his friends, and his mothers disapproval of him showing up late at night, even though technically he'd made sure Ben had gotten home safe instead of passing out on the beach somewhere. And now, his sudden ghosting of Armie, and seeing him with that girl... he was in the closet.

So far in that he wasn't willing to even tell his friends, or his family even, about Armie. Armie stumbled back, hiding in the adjacent hallway as he clutched a notebook to his chest. His cheeks grew warm and his eyes grew wet; Ben was the most closeted man he'd ever been with, and the best lay of his life. It wasn't fair.

Armie ran from the hallway, taking the long way out to the parking lot while furiously texting his dad to come pick him up. Ben shouldn't be hiding himself, especially not when he had someone like Armie who was so open about his sexuality, and so nice towards Ben. He hadn't even questioned Ben, he'd just  _assumed_  he was out. Armie wasn't so much in to it the lurid public acts, but was willing to tolerate it because of how good Ben felt, and tasted, and smelled.

Armie burst through the doors to the building, running from the building. He didn't want to see Ben leave with that girl, didn't want to watch her hop in to his truck in the exact space Armie should occupy. He ran to the far end of the parking lot, where he'd be able to hop in the car and have Brendol turn around immediately, instead of making him drive all the way into the parking lot. Armie forcibly turned his back to the school, not willing to bare the silent embarrassment of having his heart broken over somebody nobody else would ever know. That night, Armie was shattered.


	10. Week 10 - Part 1

It was just after Thanksgiving break, and the weather had grown cold. Armie went to class like always, except now he was perpetually bundled up in oversize sweaters and long, winding scarves. He'd never felt less appealing, hiding himself behind the large swaths of fabric and staying to himself. He was starting to worry about finals, when he sat at home working on an essay for his classic Lit class.

The doorbell rang twice in succession, and he looked up. Brendol, who was in his office, stopped typing on his computer. "Armie, are you expecting someone?"

"No... " he stood up, curious. It was just after eight o'clock, so it couldn't be someone selling something, and they didn't have any family nearby that would just drop in. So Armie walked past his fathers office, towards the front door. "I'll get it," he said casually.

As far as he was concerned, Brendol was more of a roommate now than his father. They ate dinner at different times, and rarely spent any time exclusively together unless it was out at a movie or the occasional ballgame. The door had no peephole, so he opened it without knowing who was on the other side.

Ben stood there, one shoulder drooped, with puffy red eyelids and reeking of whiskey. He looked sad,  with a vague, hopeful smile on his face. Armie stared, since Ben was the last person he expected to show up on his doorstep. "Ben," he exhaled a sigh.

"Can I come in?" Ben said, and very characteristically of him, shoved into Armie's house, shouldering right past him. He looked around, eyes wild as Armie frowned, hesitating before he closed the door.

"Sure, I guess-" Armie said in annoyance.

"Armie?" Brendol said, standing up and peeking out of his office.

Ben's vision seemed to clear as he looked up and saw Brendol, then seemed to waver in his resolve. "Can we go somewhere private?" he asked, head slowly turning towards Armie. He was definitely drunk, and Armie wondered if he would even remember this in the morning. But he was also angry, and didn't want to spare Ben the embarrassment.

"No, we can talk about it right fucking here if y-" He was cut off as Ben crushed him against the wall in the hallway, smashing his lips against Armie's. Armie was caught off guard, stumbling back and almost embarrassed that Brendol probably had to hide in the office so as not to see his son smacking it with a random punk in their hallway.

Brendol had always been, if not mildly supportive, atleast not unsupportive of Armie's orientation. He'd even encouraged him to settle down sooner than later, even if that meant being with a man. But Armie still felt embarrassed, with Ben shoving his whiskey-dipped tongue down Armie's throat.

Armie beat two fists into Ben's shoulders, shoving him away. "Back off!" He shouted, and Ben stumbled back. He seemed disoriented, and also confused as to why Armie was avoiding his advances.

"I-" he stuttered. "I want to-"

"Fine, come on," Armie huffed, grabbing Ben's hand. Then he dragged Ben down the hallway, and Ben stumbled after him as they went to his bedroom. He stormed past Brendol's office, and saw him standing just inside the doorway, obviously having been intent on listening.

Armie trounced in to his room and shut the door behind them, letting go of Ben's hand when they were finally alone. Ben seemed to keep coming out of his fog, raising his head then lowering it as he sunk back down. But now, he looked around, and his jerky movements and confusion ebbed a bit.

He looked at Armie's small room, with its beige walls and fairy lights above the bed. With his small bookshelf and a desk piled with trinkets rather than space for studying. His closet door was open and Armie was a bit embarrassed at its disarray, but he ignored that for now.

"Why are you here?" He asked, ignoring the fact that he wasn't even sure  _how_  Ben knew where he lived.

Ben had his back to Armie, as both his shoulders slumped. "I thought...." he started, then started again. "I made a huge mistake," he said, head drooping.

"With what?"

"I hit my mom," he said quietly, and Armie's eyes opened wider. "I think she called the cops. I- and then I broke up with Rey. I'm not-" Ben let out a loud pout, and half turned to Armie before he fell to his knees.

Instantly Armie went towards him, and knelt in front of Ben as tears began to roll down his cheeks. "I'm not okay!" then Ben collapsed forward, and Armie had no choice but to hug him, and sooth. He wrapped his arms as far around Ben as he could, Ben shaking against his chest as he cried on Armie's shoulder. Armie wasn't sure if he should call the cops, or an ambulance. He wasn't sure how hurt Leia was, or if Ben had drank too much and should get medical attention.

All he could do was hold Ben as Ben broke down against him, crying as he crumpled. "And you- you were the only- after I hit her, you were the only person I could think of to- to go to. I- I googled, and-"

"Shhh, it's okay, Ben. You're going to be okay, it's okay."

"It's not-"

"For tonight, it is. You're okay now, and then we'll figure  _this_  all out later." What  _this_  was, Armie wasn't sure. He didn't even know where to start. Leia could be dying somewhere, though he highly doubted she was that hurt. And Ben had broken up with someone named Rey, who'd obviously been his girlfriend. And he'd somehow stalked Armie to his house, and was now trying to garner sympathy... it was all a lot to process. Armie couldn't imagine what it was like to process for Ben's alcohol-raddled brain.

So he just held him, letting Ben cry and sob and shake against him, breaking down in the middle of Armie's childhood bedroom.

After several minutes of loud sobbing, Ben began to grow quiet. His whimpers were so pitiful, Armie's heart almost broke all over again. But slowly, he was able to get Ben to sit up, and able to look him in the eyes. He brushed a thumb over one cheek, and Ben's face was a pitiful mess.

"Hey," Armie said quietly, and Ben answered with a quiet whimper. "Why don't we go to bed? Maybe a nap will help you sleep off the alcohol. Then in the morning, we can-"

"'Kay," he said, almost childlike in his tone. Armie didn't like Ben constantly cutting him off while drunk, but he knew now was not the time to raise that issue. So he slowly got up, and helped Ben get to his feet too.

By this point, Ben was positively stumbling. He stumbled over to the bed, collapsing across the large swath of it, and it took Armie several minutes to help Ben get undressed. Then he pulled down the blankets, and helped tuck Ben in.

He stopped by Brendol's office on the way to the kitchen to get Ben some water, and Brendol didn't seem too upset by the whole situation. He said goodnight, turned off the hallway light, and went back to his room.

There, in the low lighting of his bedroom, he got undressed and curled up with Ben in his bed. He was almost grateful to be pressed up against Ben, naked once more, with his arm draped over Armie's waist. Somehow, Armie didn't even mind his quiet snoring as Ben dozed off, the pillow already wet from his drying tears.

* * *

In the morning, Armie wasn't sure if Ben was awake or not. He wasn't moving much, but atleast still breathing. Armie lay there for a while, letting the light from outside trickle in through the blinds.

Finally, Ben made a definitive move, legs shifting under the blankets. And then he nuzzled his nose forward into the back of Armie's hair, and hummed. "'Mmm, feels good," he muttered, voice impossibly deep. Armie smiled, melting into his embrace and warmth.

"You feel good too," he shifted his hips back, pressing his ass against Ben's crotch, where he was greeted with Ben's length. Ben's hips jerked away though, leaving a space between them, and for a second he realized Ben might still be toying with him.

"Last night, what you did for me-"

"Ben, it's fine."

"No, I shouldn't have-" he sighed. Then Ben tilted his head up, and kissed the back of Armie's bare shoulder. "I shouldn't have shown up like that."

"It's fine, really."

"I was..." Ben sighed, obviously going through some severe internal turmoil. "Upset."

"You hit your mom."

"Fuck," he whispered. "I thought that was a dream."

"Is she okay?"

"I... I think I gave her a black eye. I'm not sure..." he paused. "I thought this was a dream too. Until I opened my eyes, just now."

"Well I hope it's a good dream."

"It is, it-" he shifted behind Armie, slowly scooting forward to press his length against Armie's ass cheeks. There was no denying what they both knew would happen. "I don't want to make you do it."

"You've never had a problem with it before," Armie couldn't help the bitter tone in his voice. Ben's body stilled.

"'m sorry, I didn't know how..."

"How what?"

"How to ask, how to... approach you. You make it look so easy."

"What look easy?"

"Being... you."

"Gay, you mean?"

"Yes-" he hesitated on the word. "I'm not out. To anybody."

"You're out to me. And my dad."

"Fuck," he whispered, like he sincerely meant it.

"It's okay. He's fine with it, so don't worry."

"I think I came out to my mom last night, too."

"Oh."

Ben hummed behind Armie, as if thinking. "Thanks for taking care of me last night," he said, returning to nuzzle the back of Armie's head.

"It's no problem, really. Besides, all I did was put you to bed."

Ben let out a quiet laugh, and Armie could just imagine him smirking behind him. "This is a pretty small room, you have to admit."

"Just because you live in a mansion-"

"It's perfect for you." Ben leaned up a bit to nibble on Armie's ear. "I'd take this room, and this bed, with you in it, any day over my own."

Now it was Armie's turn to hum, tilting his head up a bit. "If you keep saying things like that, and you might jut have to promise you won't dump me again."

"I never plan to dump you again."

Slowly Armie continued his roll, rolling over slowly so he could figure out where to tangle his legs, between and ontop of Ben's thighs, until he was facing him. "You mean it?"

"Yes."

"And your family? Friends? You don't mind coming out to them?"

"I'm going to have to. I can't.... keep living on like this. I have to say something."

"Well you have my support, and my dad's,"  _probably_. He had, after all, come in stumbling drunk, which was Brendol's first impression of him.

"Thanks," Ben looked warm and sleepy, with thick eyelashes that were slightly caked with sleep, and tears. Armie snuggled closer, leaning in, to brush his lips against Ben's that were fat with sleep and relaxation. Ben leaned in to the kiss, his fist unfurling and slowly going to rest on Armie's bare hip.


	11. Week 10 - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last chapter! Thank you to everyone who stuck through this the whole time.

A knock on the door caused their motions to slow, and Armie gasped, holding his breath as Ben settled deep into him. He burrowed in, cock so deep Armie could feel him puncturing his insides, and he could barely raise his head off the pillow.

"Armie?" It was Brendol, quietly standing on the other side of the door. Behind Armie, Ben shifted, cock moving inside and Armie began to tremble. The fact that he was supposed to answer to his  _father_ , while his boyfriend was balls deep, and the fact that Ben was purposely making it difficult, only added to Armie's arousal.

A drop of precome dripped off his tip onto the sheets, and Armie forgot for a second that Brendol was at the door. Until there was another knock, "I'm making breakfast, if you boys are hungry."

Armie gulped and Ben gave him a very deep, solid thrust. Armie squeaked out, "Okay," arm reaching behind them to grab at Ben's thigh, begging him to stop so that he could atleast think about his answer.

There was the noise of shuffling behind the door, then silence, and Ben began their deep, solid pace again. Armie bit down into his pillow, moaning into it.

He was sweating, and could feel the slickness of Ben's chest against his back. Armie tried to prop himself up, and Ben tightened his arm around Armie's chest to help. His other hand went down to stroke Armie, head lowering to rest right next to Armie's. Armie groaned, Ben slamming against him, skin against skin making a quiet smacking sound.

Armie reached up, and locked his arm around Ben's head, letting them breathe the same recycled breath against the pillow as Ben continued their steady pace.

It wasn't much longer until Armie was jerking back against Ben, cum spilling out and Ben was choking on his own breath. They stuttered and slowed, Ben giving a few exasperated thrusts before he gave up, coming to a halt as Armie panted below him.

Armie raised his head, gasping for breath, and he leaned forward as Ben pulled out, shuttering as Ben went. He was overheated, overstimulated and exhausted even though they'd just woken up. Ben collapsed next to him on his back, panting, nose dotted with sweat. Then Armie rolled over to face Ben, worn out but satisfied.

* * *

Breakfast was a simple plate of bacon, eggs and toast. The three men ate quietly, Brendol offering orange juice in place of coffee for Ben, for which he was grateful. It was obvious to Armie that Brendol had known exactly what they'd done that morning, but he said nothing about it. He also kept the conversation light, a bit distant, but that was typical Brendol.

Armie walked Ben out, but didn't hop in the car, on Ben's request.

"If you want me to go with you, I can."

"I appreciate it but... I just think its better I face her one on one, after what I did."

Armie reached up, gently tucking a hair behind Ben's ear for him. Then he took his hand back, remembering that Ben didn't like being affectionate in public.

"Text me, okay? I'll keep my phone on."

"Okay," Ben reached out, and squeezed Armie's hand affectionately. Then he turned and hopped up in to his truck, and Armie stood outside until the truck had disappeared around the corner.

* * *

The sun was perfectly positioned overhead to give maximum shade. A slight breeze tousled the nearby trees, and Ben dozed, swaying in a hammock with Armie in his arms. It was only when the back door opened that Ben seemed to wake up, and Armie put his phone down. In getting to know Ben, he'd found that Ben liked to nap, a lot.

Leia came out with two cups that were dotted in condensation, and while her tone was sour, Armie appreciated the kind gesture. "I brought you boys some lemonade," she said as she set each glass down on the table next to the hammock. Armie looked at her and nodded.

"Thanks Mrs. Organa," But he didn't reach over Ben for the drink.

"Thanks mom," Ben grumbled, yawning into awakening.

"And Ben, did you drop off the paperwork for your robes?"

"Yes, mom," he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes as he draped an arm over Armie's torso.

"Don't 'yes mom' me, either you did, or you didn't."

"I did, okay? Armie turned it in for me along with his form, right?" He turned his attention to Armie and Armie nodded. He'd learned that Ben leaned a lot on his emotional support when it came to his mother, which was just fine, because after spending a year dating, he'd gotten used to it.

"Yep, turned them in on Tuesday," Armie said.

"Good. I'm still working on the graduation invitations, but that's nothing you need to be concerned with." Through her anger, Armie knew Leia was relieved that Ben had passed his final semester of classes. Now they were both graduating, and Armie had moved in to Ben's room, much to Leia's chagrin. They'd spent many hours in this hammock, mostly when Leia was working long hours, so they could lounge around naked.

"Sure," Ben grumbled, and reached over the hammock to pick up a glass. Then Leia left them, closing the door (and the blinds), and Ben took a sip of the lemonade. He handed it off to Armie, humming in approval.

"Oh that's good," Armie said, handing it back after a sip.

Ben set it aside before he wrapped arms back around Armie again, squeezing him tight once. Then he settled in, kissing the top of Armie's head before he laid back.

"Going back to your nap?" Armie asked.

"Yep, I think I only got a half hour in, so I'm still in the middle of it."

"Hmm, well maybe I'll join you this time."

Ben hummed in agreement, head resting on the top of Armie's. Armie shifted over, sliding a leg between Ben's and he let his eyes close. It was the perfect day for a nap, especially while wrapped up in his boyfriends arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a [tumblr](https://thez1337.tumblr.com/), feel free to stop by and say hi or drop me a drabble


End file.
